Vindicated
by AlexaVeela
Summary: SECUELA DE "UNFAITHFUL". Aun era muy rápido para decir que la amaba, pero sabía que ella era una infiel justificada. Los sentimientos amorosos hacia mujer siempre estuvieron presentes, pero decidió ignorarlos.


_**Hola! ¿Como estan? He vuelto, pero esta vez con la secuela de mi primer one - shot Rosella "Unfaithful". Admito que nunca pense hacer una secuela pero al ver sus comentarios, logre conseguir la inspiracion necesaria. Esto va dedicado a todos/as que comentaron "Unfaithful" **_

_**Gracias! :{D**_

_**P.D1: Utilice una frase de Edward y la modifique un poco para acomplarla, asi que pido disculpas.**_

_**P.D2:Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece. **_

_**~x~**_

_**Vindicated**_

La esperanza pende de un hilo mientras ella conduce a través de calles transitadas, el recorrido se ha vuelto como una redención hilada, sinuosa y serpenteante. Sus manos se aferran con fuerza al volante mientras ruega llegar a tiempo, la situación se ha vuelto peligrosa.

Alice Cullen ahora puede ver las cosas con claridad, su visión que creía equivocada fue la primera señal de advertencia. No debió creer cuando Isabella le dijo que estaba mal, que Rosalie y ella tenían un límite en su nueva relación. Por supuesto, ella estaba mintiéndole utilizando la manipulación de su lado.

Un auto sonó el claxon cuando a travesó la luz roja, su mano derecha tomo el pequeño celular de su bolso. Con un movimiento rápido llamo a Jasper, los nervios golpearon su mente mientras intentaba hablar con Edward mentalmente.

-Alice, ¿qué pasa? –La voz de Jasper resonó en sus oídos interrumpiendo su concentración.

-Necesito que llegues al apartamento de Edward. –Contesto rebasando un auto.

-Bien, ¿pero qué has visto? –Cuestiono el vampiro.

-No hay tiempo para explicarte, solo trata de encontrarlo.

El edificio de su visión apareció frente a ella, el auto de Rosalie podía verse entre la multitud. Alice se estaciono frente a la puerta principal haciendo caso omiso de los reclamos del encargado. Sus piernas se movieron hacia la recepción donde un hombre de media edad atendía.

- Isabella Swan –Espeto la mujer con cierta alteración.- ¿Dónde está?

-Disculpe pero no hay nadie con ese nombre.

-He visto su auto ahí en el estacionamiento. –Señalo con enojo.- ¿Y Lilian Hale?

El hombre observo una vez más el monitor de su equipo antes de mirarla con curiosidad.

-Efectivamente la Señorita Hale vive aquí, pero no podemos brindarle ninguna información sobre ella…

-Escuche, ella es mi hermana y necesito encontrarla. Si usted no me ayuda yo misma la buscare –Interrumpió hipnotizando al hombre.

Con una última mirada, Alice se dirigió hacia las escaleras, el aroma de Rosalie y Bella era aun perceptible en sus sentidos. Finalmente cuando logro llegar al piso indicado pudo sentir su presencia con fuerza.

-x-

Rosalie se aparto de la castaña rápidamente cuando la puerta de la habitación se abrió con brusquedad. Isabella tiro de la sábana blanca para cubrir su cuerpo desnudo y expuesto, la mirada de Alice observaba con abrumacion la escena frente a ella.

-¿Qué diablos…? –La voz de la vampira recién llegada se desvaneció tan pronto como una mano pálida apretó su garganta contra la pared más cercana.

Bella dio un grito horrorizado al ver como ambas hermanas luchaban entre sí.

-Alice, ¿Qué rayos estás haciendo aquí? –Pregunto la rubia liberando el cuello de la chica.

- No puedo creer que ustedes hayan sido capaces de…

-Por favor no digas nada. –Rogo Isabella colocándose frente a Rosalie.- Yo soy la culpable de que esto haya sucedido.

-Bella –Exclamo la rubia con preocupación.

-Perfecto, intenta hacer el papel de heroína. –Respondió Alice con ironía.- No seas hipócrita, Isabella. Decías amar a mi hermano y mira lo que has hecho, estas destruyendo a nuestra familia.

La acusación golpeo el pecho de la castaña con fuerza, sabía que las palabras aunque fueran dolorosas eran ciertas.

-Alice no digas tonterías. –Contradijo Rosalie con sequedad.- Sabes que nuestra familia nunca ha sido perfecta.

-No intentes justificarla, Rosalie, tu eres mucho más egoísta. ¿Qué paso con todo el odio y rencor que sentías hacia ella? –Señalo.- En hipocresía no cabe duda que son iguales. ¿Alguna vez han pensado en lo que Edward o Emmet sienten?

-X-

Jasper subió las escaleras del edificio en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, inmediatamente forzó la perilla de la puerta y se adentro al lugar. Podía percibir la angustia, ira e impotencia en el ambiente. Edward apareció frente a él con la su ropa desaliñada y los ojos ligeramente enrojecidos, mientras sus manos pálidas se cerraban con fuerza.

-Creo que siempre lo supe desde un principio. –Hablo con cierta burla en su voz. El vampiro estrello su puño contra la pared haciendo que este, dejara una enorme marca ahí.- Me negaba a creerlo, pero ¿Rosalie, de verdad? ¿Qué es lo que Bella vio en ella? Mi propia hermana.

-Edward, tienes que tranquilizarte.

-No me pidas eso. –Protesto el vampiro temblando de impotencia.- Tú puedes sentir lo que vivo, ¿Por qué no simplemente me dejas solo?

-Porque cometerías una estupidez de la cual después puedes arrepentirte. –Respondió Jasper acercándose a él.

-¿Emmet lo sabe? -Pregunto nuevamente en medio de un trance emocional.

El rubio lo condujo hasta el sofá más cercano y permaneció a una distancia considerada.

-Rosalie y el, van a separarse. –Contesto lentamente.

Una risa fingida resonó en los oídos del vampiro, que fácilmente pudo identificar como irónica.

-No sé porque no me sorprende, Rosalie siempre lo tuvo atado alrededor de su dedo. –Exclamo poniéndose de pie, Jasper siguió cada uno de sus movimientos con atención hasta que noto lo que su hermano miraba fijamente.- Bella me cautivo desde la primera vez que la vi. Ella es el brillo que cautivaron mis ojos cuando me encontraba en un abismo… pero estoy seguro de que realmente nunca salí de ahí.

-Ella te ama. –Recalco el rubio mirando el retrato de su boda.

Edward comenzó a sacudir su cabeza antes de enfrentarlo. El estaba derrotado.

-Eso creía, todos creíamos que así era. Cada vez que miraba el anillo, que dormía y despertaba a mi lado… pero no lo hace. Nunca me hubiera sido infiel.

-Ella te ama, pero tal vez no como creía en un principio. –Explico Jasper.- Y juro que tengo razón, porque el amor puede ser engañoso algunas veces. Cuando crees amar profundamente, es imposible luchar contra la corriente.

-¿Tú crees que sea capaz escabullirme?

-X-

-Alice, por favor. –Rogo Isabella pasando una mano sobre su cabello.- No lo hagas.

-Ya no tiene caso, tú misma te has expuesto. –Contesto con frialdad mirando a ambas mujeres.- Edward lo sabe.

Rosalie exhalo con lentitud sosteniendo su mirada con recelo. Su mano inconscientemente se apropio del brazo de la castaña para sostenerla, como si fuera a caer sobre el suelo ante la noticia. Su defensa se había quebrantado como una hoja de papel entre sus manos.

-¿Saben que es lo que me da más coraje y rabia? –Continuo acercándose unos pasos más.- Que después todo el dolor que han causado, van salir adelante. Es tan irónico.

La incredulidad y desconcierto era notorio en los rostros de las vampiras. Alice resoplo una vez más antes de cruzar sus brazos, tan solo momento antes su cuerpo se había paralizado. Una visión frente a ella apareció e incremento ese desprecio que sentía.

-Espero que después de esto puedan volver a juntar los pedazos rotos de nuestra familia. –Finalizo marchándose del lugar.

-Soy una idiota. –Exclamo Bella cubriendo su rostro con ambas manos.

Rosalie permaneció en silencio durante unos segundos controlando la ira que aumentaba dentro de ella.

-Por favor no digas eso. –Ordeno la rubia acercándose a ella.

-Alice tiene razón. Debimos… nos hubiéramos detenido antes de que esto se saliera de nuestras manos. –Dijo con impotencia para sí misma.- Si pudiera…

-Escúchame bien, Isabella. –Interrumpió la mujer colocando sus manos en ambos lados de su rostro y mirarla fijamente.- Yo no me arrepiento de lo que hicimos, al contrario, de lo único que me arrepiento es haber sido tan cobarde y no evitar que te casaras con Edward. Por favor no me dejes, tu eres lo mejor que me ha pasado.

-Rosalie, no hagas esto más difícil. –Suplico cerrando sus ojos.- Yo no soy lo suficientemente buena para ti.

- Conoces todo acerca de mí, sabes que nunca he sido perfecta y tengo muchos defectos… Tú eres mi única y más importante motivación para seguir adelante. –Insistió la vampira en voz baja.- Nos pertenecemos, Bella.

**-**No puedo volver a cometer el mismo error, Rosalie.

-Todos nos podemos equivocar, somos seres lejos de la perfección. –Dijo la rubia acariciando su rostro y permitir que las esquinas de sus labios se estiraran para formar una sonrisa.- Pero el amor no. 

Isabella cerró sus ojos y se dejo llevar por las palabras de su compañera, sabía que la razón estaba de su parte.

- Me he equivocado pero estoy dispuesta a reparar mi error.- Susurro lentamente.- Debo hacerlo, Edward no merece sufrir más.

-¿A qué te refieres? –Pregunto la vampira con temor.

- Rose, yo… quiero estar contigo.

Aun era muy rápido para decir que la amaba, pero sabía que ella era una infiel justificada. Los sentimientos amorosos hacia mujer siempre estuvieron presentes, pero decidió ignorarlos. Rosalie era lo único que deseaba, la única persona o vampira con la que quería vivir durante toda su existencia, sin importar lo que tuviera que enfrentar.

~X~

-Separarlas no tendría ningún caso, yo quiero que Bella sea feliz. –Confeso el vampiro pasando las puntas de sus dedos sobre la fotografía de la castaña.- Aunque eso signifique que lo sea con mi hermana.

Jasper continúo observando al vampiro con un dejo de desconfianza, aunque las emociones que Edward sentía solo eran de derrota y resignación.

**-**No busco una justificación para Isabella por lo que hizo, pero sé que ella te ama y siempre te amara. Aunque tal vez no de la misma manera que tu a ella.

-Lo sé, y tal vez sea lo mejor. –Contesto Edward dejando el retrato donde antes estaba.- Ella es la única que ha llegado a mi corazón, siempre seré suyo aunque no me pertenezca.

**~x~  
**


End file.
